


When you are in need of assistance...

by witheringWriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are in need of assistance your daddy helps you out.<br/><span class="small">(This is what happened when you were too busy to finish Dave's shitty Minecraft shack...)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	When you are in need of assistance...

**Author's Note:**

> Did people want this? Meh.  
> Did it anyway because procrastination.  
> Brother fic to ["When your bro is bored..."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/649669)

\---

" _No Egbert, don’t be stupid._ "

"Hmm? What's that you said?" you asked, pretending not to pay attention.

" _What the shit are you doing- Oh my god! You idiot! Who carries a **bucket of lava?!**_ "

"It was a _total accident_ dude," you say with feigned innocence.

" _You’re building me a new house, **dude** …_"

"What?! Fuck no!" You even tried looking scandalized before realizing he wouldn't see a thing.

" _Yes you are. Don’t argue. You have to, you just destroyed my pad because you had **lava.**_ **"**

"Like I said! Accident!" you shrugged, smirking a bit. Dave went silent for a bit before yelling away from the mic.

" _Fuck- Yeah, one sec!_ "

He came back.

" _Dammit John, don't you fuck up any more shit while I’m gone!_ "

"Where you going? Chuck E Cheese?" you joked.

" _Ha!- No,_ " he deadpanned.

" _My new house needs to be done in 5 minutes; no shitty shacks are allowed. And it’s a no Egderp zone,_ " he rushed.

" _Dave._ " You could hear a low voice and assumed it was Bro Strider.

" _Shit! Bro don’t do that! Fuck!_" You were correct and rewarded with a Dave-screech that you laugh at.

" _Egbert shut up, I'm muting."_

"Aw. But whyyyyyyyy?! I wanna hear some of Dave's bro's sugoi wisdom," you said, grinning. You knew his brother was a bit on the 'ironic' lame side but it was still funny hearing Dave get irritated over your ironic admiration for his bro.

" _No you can’t hear what we’re saying!_ "

You rolled your eyes but noticed the very clear sound of thumping through your own earphones.

" _Dave_. Daaaave! I can hear you doing noth-." You stopped when you heard the soft panting of your friend and blushed, more blood rushing down south unexpectedly. You quickly palmed your jeans as a way to make sure but soon began rocking into it, rubbing your hand in teasing strokes along your crotch.

You actually made sure to mute your microphone before pushing away from your desk. You held your shirt with your mouth, gritting your teeth and trying not to salivate all over it.

Soft pants filled your room as you fumbled through undoing your pants and began tugging at your length, slowly stroking and trying to draw out your orgasm.

You were surprised by your dad standing by the door, leaning on the frame and watching you. You flushed to your roots but you couldn't stop when you were already so painfully hard.

"Do you need Daddy to help you?" he said, voice low and knowing. You whimpered and nodded, legs widening unconsciously.

He strode to where you were and picked you up, gently laying you down on your bed. He started to stroke you in the same way that you did. The feel was altogether very different though. His hands were large and rough and he swiped at the head of you dick, softly sucking you neck at the same time.

Your back arched and you rocked into his large body, panting and moaning and kissing his neck.

"Ffffuck! Oh my god, Daddy please!" you whimpered. You knew you got off the Daddy kink as much as he did and you both loved it. He grunted and soon his pants were undone and he was reaching into your drawer for lube.

"I trust you know what to do, son," he murmured. You nodded slowly, taking the lube out of his hand and slicking your fingers.

"We only have a few more minutes before Dave is done," you tell him. He nods in understanding and you stretch yourself out a bit, already a bit ready from previous encounters.

"Ready," you say. You get on your knees and elbows and mutter, "Hurry."

Your dad rammed into you and you gasped in surprise. He was so big in you even though you've had him there plenty times before.

"Ah! Daddy! Faster!" you moan. He complies with a small groan. You wanted to take your time but you also didn't want to keep Dave waiting.

You pushed back and quickly jerked yourself off, slamming your fist down when Dad pushed himself into you fully. Your brain is a mess and you tried to think about how much time you had left. You wanted to care but you didn't.

"Dad, I'm almost done! So close!" you hiss. You're a panting mess and you are moving your ass and trying to draw him in. You tighten your grip on your dick.

"Daaaad!" you cry, cumming in your hand. You dad grunts and inhales sharply as he buries himself in your ass and cums.

You pant and slump forward, face first into your pillows. Your dad pulls the rest of him out and grabs his handkerchief, wiping himself off and doing his pants back up. It didn't last long and it was a disappointment for both of you but you could have sex later. You were still in the mood now.

"Th-Thanks Dad," you say, smiling. He gave his own small smile and you reach up to peck his lips. He returns the kiss and you wipe your hands on a used shirt, returning to your computer. Your timing was almost perfect. Almost being that you got to witness your best bro's orgasm voice. At least you knew they were finished.

" _Sorry Egbert. Though I hit mute,_ " Dave said, breathless. You laugh and you could hear another one in the background.

" _Shut up!_ " Dave squeaked. You laughed harder. When you stopped you could hear Dave asking something.

" _Where's my house? You didn't even start!_ "

You gave a shrug you knew he wouldn't see and giggled, giving a sly glance at your dad. He grabbed his pipe and blew out the smoke. He was just as impatient as you.

"I was...a bit busy," you say. You could see your dad smirk when he left the room. He left something on your bed and you were suddenly alright with the small show a few moment ago. There was more coming up later.

\---


End file.
